


Brothers in arms

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Punisher (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: Из официального саммари от Марвел и Нетфликс: Билли Руссо — армейский друг Фрэнка Кастла, в настоящем — владелец частной охранной фирмы "Анвил".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ждать премьеру сериала — для слабаков.

Фрэнк пришёл в себя в незнакомом помещении. Рёбра туго перебинтованы, раны обработаны. Последнее, что он помнил — как полз к своему фургону и вырубился где-то на полпути.  
— Здравствуй, Фрэнк.  
Билли Руссо почти не изменился с того момента, как чуть меньше года назад они распрощались в аэропорту и каждый пошёл своей дорогой.  
— Когда мои люди тебя нашли, ты еле дышал. Как в старые добрые времена, а?  
Это было странное чувство. Гудящая голова и боль при каждом вдохе и выдохе сбивали с мыслей, но Фрэнк, наверное, был рад, что не закончил в канаве. Или на тюремной койке.  
— Твои люди? — Он попытался сесть.  
— Ты в безопасности. — Билли вручил Фрэнку чашку кофе. — Чёрный, без сахара.  
Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, они делили воду и курево под палящим солнцем. Лучшие снайперы отряда. Лучшие друзья. Когда-то давно Рэй Скуновер звал их своими сыновьями. В Кандагаре Фрэнк убил мальчишку, целившегося из автомата в спину Билли. Началась перестрелка. В перекрестном огне погибли гражданские, которых террористы держали на расфасовке героина. Скуновер приказал конфисковать наркотики, а здание — сжечь вместе со всеми уликами.  
— Не самые лучшие обстоятельства для дружеского воссоединения, — отозвался Фрэнк. Кофе был отличным — крепким, ароматным, с приятной горечью.  
— Я не спрашиваю, что ты забыл в доках. — В этом был весь Руссо.  
— Правильно делаешь.  
Когда они впервые встретились в тренировочном лагере под началом Скуновера, над Билли подшучивали все, кому не лень. "Вылизанный макаронник", "красавчик" — последнее так и прилипло, а через время Билли даже стал отзываться на эту кличку. По стрельбе он уделывал многих, а к концу обучения получил самый высокий балл — наравне с Фрэнком. Один выстрел — один труп. Билли хорошо усвоил всё, чему их учил Скуновер. Их с Фрэнком различало только одно: Билли нравилось убивать.  
— Меня не было в городе. Узнал обо всём из газет. Мне очень жаль, Фрэнк. — Он опустил руку Кастлу на плечо и сжал пальцы.  
Билли не было жаль. И Фрэнк это понимал — слишком хорошо понимал, но что-то кроме сломанных рёбер и сотрясения не давало встать и уйти. Чужая пролитая кровь, их кровь, выполненные и невыполненные обещания, сказанные под пулями.  
— Да. Мне тоже.  
Когда пауза затянулась, Фрэнк облизал разбитую губу и глухо добавил:  
— Спасибо, Билли. За то, что спас мою задницу.  
— Не за что, Фрэнк. Для этого и нужны друзья.


End file.
